1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a panel testing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a panel testing apparatus for performing an open and close test on a panel of a mainframe.
2. Description of Related Art
Verification and test are essential steps in addition to research and development during the manufacturing or design processes. For example, a stress test or fatigue test is essential for a mechanical product. Thus, better design of verification and test tools can easily achieve better quality control.
An open and close test is performed for a LCD panel of a laptop computer during the manufacturing or design processes. The LCD panel having a switch is connected to a mainframe with a pivot. The switch of the LCD panel locks the mainframe when the LCD panel is pressed close to the mainframe.
Conventional open and close test tools can""t press the LCD panel very close to its mainframe because a test tool clamp of the prevents it from locking the mainframe. This problem can affect the open and close test results.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for well-designed and effective test tools for executing open and close tests of laptop computers.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a panel testing apparatus for a laptop computer.
In accordance with the foregoing and other objectives of the present invention, an open and close test apparatus comprises a rotating apparatus, an opening apparatus, a lifting apparatus, a fastening apparatus and a pair of sensors. The open and close test apparatus is used to test the panel of a mainframe. The panel having a switch is connected to the mainframe with a pivot, and the switch can lock the mainframe if the panel is pressed close to the mainframe.
When opening the panel is desired, the panel separates from the mainframe after the opening apparatus touches the switch. The fastening apparatus can clamp the front side of the panel easily because the lifting apparatus moves the panel to a higher position away from said mainframe. The panel and the rotating apparatus can rotate simultaneously.
When closing said panel is desired, the rotating apparatus can push the back side of the panel. The panel and the rotating apparatus rotate toward the mainframe simultaneously until the switch locks the mainframe.
In addition, the open and close test apparatus comprises a debugging mechanism. A pair of sensors is used to detect whether the panel is separated from the mainframe or not. The opening apparatus pushes the switch again or a alarm message is sent in case the panel isn""t separated from the mainframe.
In conclusion, the invention has advantages as follows:
1. The panel can be pressed very close to the mainframe because the clamp can be away from the panel and does not affect open and close test results.
2. The fastening apparatus can clamp the panel easily because the lifting apparatus moves the panel to a higher position away from the mainframe.
3. A debugging mechanism comprising a pair of sensors is used to detect whether the panel is separate from the mainframe or not. The opening apparatus pushes the switch again or an alarm message is sent in case the panel isn""t separate from the mainframe.
4. The present invention is a simulation of user""s operational behavior. It can be used to test switch on and power down of a laptop computer.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.